1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to the transmission and/or reception of digital content, and more particularly, to a digital content transmission and/or reception apparatus, method, and medium for mobile terminals using Short Message Service, Enhanced Message Service (EMS), or Multimedia Message Service (MMS). The digital content transmission and/or reception apparatus, method, and medium enable multimedia content extracted according to a location of a transmitting mobile terminal and a message to be output together to a receiving mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in integration technology have opened the way for the widespread use of various portable devices such as audio reproduction apparatuses (e.g., cassette tape players and CD players), wireless pagers, mobile phones, MP3 players, and portable game players.
In particular, mobile phones are no longer just for telecommunications but are also tools for providing a variety of features such as a clock, a digital camera, and an MP3 player.
In addition, various messaging services such as Short Message Service, Enhanced Message Service (EMS), or Multimedia Message Service (MMS) are currently available. SMS is a service for transmitting short text messages, EMS is a service for transmitting not only text messages but also music files, audio data, and photos, and MMS is a service for transmitting multimedia content via a wireless Internet.
Mobile phone users may want to transmit messages that can creatively describe their current situations using the aforementioned messaging services.
For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2003-044251 describes a technique for transmitting messages which can allow a transmitter to select background image information and text color information for inclusion with a short message and to transmit the short message to a receiver so that the short message can be displayed to the receiver with the background image chosen by the transmitter and in the text color also chosen by the transmitter. This method requires a user to choose one of a plurality of background images for a short message to be sent. If only a few background images are stored in a mobile terminal, it may not take long for a user to search through the background images. However, if a considerable number of background images are stored in a mobile terminal, it may take a long time for a user to search through the background images. Also, a user is likely to choose a background image solely based on the user's subjective judgment. Thus, a background image chosen by a user may not coincide with the situation facing the user, or with the current environment of the user.